Not your Usual Hamilton
by truebooknerd
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is the latest addition to harbor high, a fancy prep school in New York. But, Alexander is a boy's name, isn't it? An AU with the usual cast of characters. For the record I am not gender bending to make a straight couple. I honestly like a female Alex. Please review to make my day! CHAPTER 9 HAS NOW BEEN UPDATED! STORY IS COMPLETE! I AM SORRY
1. First day

**A/N Hello lovely people of the Hamilton fandom! This is my first story that I've dared publish after my several month long fasination with the sound track and I have published this today in honor of the fact I am seeing the show in September! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Please read and reveiw to make a crazed fangirl happy ;)**

* * *

The teacher was calling role at the beginning of homeroom at Harbor High school in New York City.

"...Catherine Fox..."

"Here"

"Oh, a new student by the name of Alexander Hamilton!" silence "Um Hamilton"

"He's not here Mr. Bettle." the teacher's pet Anna replied from the front row.

"Well thank you Anna, this boy is certainly not making a very good first impression now is he?' Mr. Bettle clucked to himself before continuing on to the rest of the role.

"John Laurens"

"Here sir"

...

"And last but not least, Zachery Willington"

"Here sir"

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and when Mr. Bettle opened it, a short, brunette, tanned girl was standing there looking at her schedule. As Mr. Bettle stepped away from the door, the girl entered the classroom, adjusted the overflowing bag over her arm and stuck her hand out at the teacher.

"Hello, My name is Alexander Hamilton and I am excited to be in your class." The entire class at this point was listening and shocked when this girl said her name. She was dressed in a pair of heavily weathered jeans with a ratty sweatshirt on top, causing her to stick out like a sore thumb amongst her heavily primped and preened classmates.

"But.. you **can't** be Alexander!" Mr. B stuttered out "Alexander is a boy's name!"

"I know. Trust me I know it is a boy's name but it **is** my name and I am not any happier about my situation then you are, and if I may ask, where shall I be sitting" Alexander had proceeded to say this all in one breath very quickly and few people were able to make out the entirety of what she said. Mr. B pointed to an open desk in the front row next to a girl painting her nails. Gradually, the rest of the class go back to whatever they were doing before she walked in and left her well alone. Thankfully. Turning in her seat to the girl sitting next to her, Alex quickly established who she was: Extremely popular. From the carefully styled braid down to her new shoes, she screamed wealth and comfort. The opposite of herself. Just then, the bell rang and dashing out of her seat, Alex managed to get through the next three hours and classes until lunch.

Walking through the cafeteria, she bypassed all the tables and curious glances with her lunch tray and sat down at one of the empty tables in the back of the room, pulled out a book and disappeared behind it until she felt a shadow fall across her. Looking up there was a boy she recognized from her homeroom standing at the other side of the table.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could sit here and umm, keep you company. You look a bit lost sitting here. Oh! My name is John Laurens." Alex was startled but quickly recovered and replied:

"Why don't you go and sit with your friends who would probably appreciate your company more?"

"That's because we have no friends!" another boy bounced up behind John just as he was about to answer.

" Ah, Mademoiselle, salut! My name is Lafayette! How do you do and what is yours?" At that, he plunked down at the table and started to open his lunch bag and eat a sandwich.

" Oh my name is Alexander Hamilton. Are you French?"

"Oui! I mean yes pardon me. I forget myself sometimes and go between the two. But yes I am french ma mere et mon pére work at the United Nations building so I am here in America! Exciting Oui ou non?"

"Yeah it's really cool. I've never met someone from France before?"

"Well may I see your schedule to see if they overlap. We had no morning classes together but we may have afternoon. Oh yes! We have History then English and you are taking French too!"

"Umm yes I think the language is interesting but why are you taking french Lafayette?"

"Well first of all, you can call me Laff if we can call you Alex?" Alex nodded her head, " Well I am taking French because I wanted one easy class. If I show up, Madame Pomme practically just gives me an A. Oh and here is our other friend I'll let him introduce himself"

A tall, well built young man walks up to the table, ignoring the many glances of the girls and some boys as he passes by. He starts to speak to the boys but as soon as he sees Alex, he turns on the charm.

"Why hello there. You must be new, my name is Hercules Mulligan and if you need a tour, the I can certainly give you one. I know the school inside and out. Now all I require is your name before we take off." He said with a wink. By this point girls were normally falling head over heels before him. But not Alex,

"No"

"What do you mean 'no'"

"I am sorry gentlemen, but I will not stand for this kind of associate." turning to Hercules, "I will not be your daily foder that you get from the attention of our other peers. I will not fall for you and now I see my mistake of even coming here in the first place. Now if you will bid me goodbye, there is a very nice, large, **empty** hallway to partake of my lunch in." With a humph, she stood up, gathered her breaking bag and turned on her heel to leave the lunchroom.

"But mademoiselle! Wait please we will fix this! John already smacked him. His hand is still seen on his cheek!"

"Yeah wait!" John yelled out causing attention to be drawn to them with his deep voice, "You seem really nice! We just want to be friendly. I can smack Herc a million more times if you want! You can even get some shots in if you want!"

Hercules even apologized but when the trim girl seemed to not hear her, they raced into the hallway after her. Going up and down a few hallways they found her around a corner and when Herc came around it. Her fist drew back and with all her force behind it, it made its trajectory towards his face.


	2. The Punch and English Class

I DON'T OWN IT. IF I DID, I WOULDN'T HAVE TO PAY $800 A TICKET. I SHOULD BE IN THE SHOW! **This is just a combo of the two previous chapters together. I think it makes more sense now. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ow! What the *murgh* was that for? You didn't have to punch me! And Laff, next time try not to suffocate me when I already have a bloody nose! Why did you do that anyways?"

"Well, you were going to say something indelicate in front of our lovely lady here and there wasn't enough time to tell you to watch your mouth." Lafayette said cheekily while looking down at the floor. He knew that if he looked up he would start to laugh in an un-laughable situation.

"Now then Laffayette, thank you for trying to be a gentleman but I can handle him! I have heard much worse than what he was going to say and..." Alex's adrenaline was starting to wear off and when she looked up at the boys standing across from her, she caught Lauren's face trying not to burst out laughing and felt all of her thoughts and words leave her at the exact same time. "But I will still thank you for being a gentleman through it all, it has been a while since that has happened. I also apologize for my flying fist Hercules. It was uncalled for and very brash of me. Now, if you men would excuse me, I have to get to English class." Cursing inwardly at herself, she remembered that they are all in the same class. 'Well' she thought, 'this school is big enough and I have enough experience avoiding people, I should never have to truly interact with them again.'

* * *

Alex was the first one at the door of her English class. Looking at her watch she saw that there were still two minutes before lunch even let out. Just them, there was a ripping of canvas and a large crash of books! All of her books and papers had just fallen out of her now non-existent bag. "Oh no!" she thought to herself "This is my only bag!" She tried to duct tape it back together like before and it sort of stayed. That bag needed to be put out of commission. The door opened and she nearly fell back into the classroom as she was leaning on it. The tired teacher just watched the tumble of arms and legs and papers fly into the room. Shrugging she went back to her desk to leave Alex to pick herself up. Alex picked a desk right in front of the board and sat down to take out her books and binders. At the door, there were sounds of whispering and scuffling before a very tall someone made the mistake of doing what she herself just did, lean against the door when the teacher opened it. This time though, it was not a lonely out of place girl, it was the three boys from lunch with the rest of the class. The tallest one jumped up first

"What was his name? It was like something from a myth" she pondered, "Oh yeah it was Hercules, he was the jerk." But then he had stridden over to where she was sitting and got down on his knees and begged for forgiveness in an over-dramatic manner. "Oh please fair maiden Alex, I have behaved myself in the most loathsome manner but I beg you to forgive me to keep my last shreds of non-existent dignity intact otherwise I shall do as Romeo did and stab myself with this lovely…pen here." His two friends were laughing really hard and clutching their stomachs not because of his performance; this happened regularly but because of the look on Alex's face, she was mortified. "Fine, I'll forgive you, just sit down in your seat you are causing a scene!" she whispered through her teeth.

"I know" He replied "it was so funny watching you squirm while I said that. I suppose as you are new, you wouldn't know about my speeches yet."

Laff jutted in, "Yep he makes one at least once a week. That was the first one we made him do though, we really want to be your friend and you to be ours but why I must ask, are you joining in the middle of November?"

"Well you see…" The teacher just then cleared her throat to signal the class to sit down and be quiet

"Class, as you probably just saw, we have a new student today with us. Alexander would you stand up please?" She was talking to her like she was three, Alex could only presume that the teacher didn't think that she could speak English for something. Alex stood up and the teacher started asking the usual questions; "Where are you from? When did you move here? Do you have any siblings? What do you like to do?"

"Umm, well I'm from the Caribbean, St. Croix to be exact and I just recently moved here well to New York and I have one brother and a half brother and I guess I like to write?"

"Very interesting Alexander, where did you live on the island? I went there one winter break, and what do you as a local think of it?"

"You probably wouldn't have gone where I lived. I didn't live around the touristy spots." She was clearly trying to turn the conversation away from the island.

"Nonsense! I went all over that island! I must have passed your house at some point. Was it on the beach in one of those lovely little pink houses or bungalows?"

"I lived in Christiansted on the western part of the city." She sat there waiting for the realization to set in.

"Oh! I see that is very far away from the water. Well then, why don't we get started with our class then shall we?" Alex sat down so she could start talking. "Today, we are going to be working with your history classes on a long term project. As you are learning about the industrial revolution, a large part of that was the immigrants that came into the country during that part. We have already looked at the factory and economics portion through The Jungle. Now, everyone will be writing a report of your own family histories. We encourage you to go as far back as you possibly can. I am very excited to learn and see what all of you will have put together. Please go over the rubric and start doing your research. That should take up until the remainder of class time."

Alex blanched at this information. For the first time in what she could remember, she couldn't pick up her pen and write anything. She hadn't even felt like this during the hurricane, when her mom… No she could not go there or she would break down. John looked over at her and saw that she was frozen and leaned over to her, "Are you okay? Alex?"

"I, I, I…."

"It's okay. Here, just look like you are reading mine."

"O, Okay, well thank you. I suppose I wasn't very nice to you earlier. Can I redo that later?"

"Yeah sure defiantly…"

"Excuse me, Mr. Laurens. This is supposed to be an independent assignment." Their teacher was now standing over their desks glaring at them.

"Well you see Ms. Elliott, Alex here just didn't understand all of the assignment. As you surely know, English is her second language."

Ms. Elliott just nodded and walked back to her desk. Away from a furious Hamilton.

Alex whisper-shouted, "English is not my second language and I am perfectly capable of reading the assignment on my own. I did not need help getting into this school and I will not need help staying in it!

"Okay! Sorry then I was just sort of saving your butt there. You had gone into some sort of trance there. Was it something about the project? Oh and where's your laptop? Do you need to borrow mine for today?" John became very confused when Alex didn't respond to him. She just tried to disappear into seat. "Alex?"

"Yeah. I uh just don't have one," Rushing at John's expression, "I'm getting a …new one for Christmas, my old one broke."

"Oh that's really bad! What happened to it?"

"Well, the well, hard drive… died?"

"Okay as you are probably counting down the days to, Christmas is only in one month. What are you asking for? I really want the new iPhone and these really special pens they are like $300 and my mom said I could get them instead of a couple of video games. So what do you want? I have some little sisters but I don't really know what a girl would want. Shoes? Clothes? Make-Up? I'm really sorry I don't know." A small blush started to spread across the bridge of his nose. Sitting this close next to him, Alex noticed that he had freckles in numerous different patterns and sizes.

She thinks about what she would really want for Christmas but couldn't dare say, a new backpack, a warmer sweatshirt, no. An actual jacket for the winter, making everything so that she never had to leave her little apartment that she shared with her mother. It wasn't much but there was a window overlooking the busy back street and the people entering and exiting the little trading store that they lived upon. Her mother balanced their books and during the summers and school breaks, Alex worked there too. She started out by doing general sweeping and organizing then worked her way up to helping her mother and working at the register and ordering supplies for the shop.

"There is a really cute bag that I saw at the store." That wasn't a far-stretched truth. There was a goodwill store that she had passed this morning on her 14 block walk. (She couldn't afford the bus) John smiled at her and said, "I hope you get what you want" just before the bell rang and she gathered her rather noticeable braking, duct tape covered bag and ran out of the room trying to get away from yet another uncomfortable conversation. "Wow." She muttered to herself, "That is number three in today alone. Wonder what I'll get in French?" Blending in as much as she could, she slipped down the hall out of sight of the classroom door with a certain person standing there looking for her.

Ta Da! How was that? Was that a good start of character development? I should be updating sometime in the next couple of weeks on the chapter of French class. (Well this should be fun.)


	3. French Class

"Madame Pomme. Madame Pomme." Alex muttered to herself as she was walking down the halls of this new, huge school. "Ah here it is!" And she walked into a… science lab. Looking back down at her sheet, she realized that the room was 303 not 203. "Ugg, I'm such an idiot. Maybe I could find John and ask him… No! I do not need to ask him he has another class that I don't even know and why does it have to be John. It could be any last person in this entire school. It most certainly does not have to do anything with that freckled, tall," She could feel her thoughts start to wander. If they did, it would take hours for her to remember what she was supposed to be doing. "Bushy haired, annoying, prying jerk! I do not need his help! I just need to go up one floor. She got there just as the bell rang. "Not again! This will have been my third class today!" The door was locked so she had to knock on it for it to be opened. Madame Pomme was a tall, severe looking women with straight pulled back brown hair and an angular tanned face with prominent cheek-bones. Looking down her nose at Alex as she opened the door she asked,

"Are you Hamilton?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Où étiez-vous et pourquoi étiez -vous pas à temps? De toute façon, quel est votre nom et où venez-vous et avez-vous pris de français avant1 ?"

"Pardonnez-moi, je suis très désolé que je suis arrivé en retard. Vous voyez, cette école est très grand et amincit est mon premier jour ici. Je m'appelle Alexandre Hamilton. Oui, je sais que je suis une fille et qui est le nom d'un garçon, mais, J'ai appris un peu de français, au fil des ans. Je ne suis pas tout à fait couramment en elle encore Eh bien, pas comme Lafayette ici au moins. Je ne suis pas vraiment français, vous voyez, je ne l'accent à moins que je parle la langue. Et pour répondre à votre dernière question au sujet d'où je suis, je suis de la Caribbean ou les Antilles en fonction de ce que vous voulez l'appeler.2"

The teacher was stunned! She had students that were actually qualified to take the level lll course before not just because of grade, but she had never had a student that was actually fluent in French before and Gilbert didn't count because he was actually French! Madame Pomme recovered quickly from her surprise and said in a business like tone, "Eh bien, vous pouvez vous asseoir à côté de M. Lafayette là dans ce bureau ouvert, vous serez deux partenaires sur les affectations de classe. Je suis convaincu que vous allez aider vos camarades de classe si elles ont besoin d'aide. Bien ? Bien. S'il vous plaît asseoir afin que je puisse reprendre là où nous nous sommes quittés .3"

Alex took her seat next to a speechless Frenchman and gave him a sly smirk. 'You don't know everything about me.' 'I should never hope to mademoiselle. '

* * *

A/N Hello lovely readers! Two in one Week! Wow! *Mutters to herself* I must have been taken over by aliens.

1Where were you and why weren't you on time? Anyway, what is your name and where are you from and have you taken any French before?

2Forgive me, I am very sorry that I was late. You see, this school is very large and this is my first day here. My name is Alexander Hamilton. Yes, I know I am a girl and that is a boy's name but, I learned a bit of French over the years. I'm not quite fluent in it yet. Well, not here such as Lafayette. I 'm not really French, you see, I don't have an accent unless I speak the language. And to answer your last question about where I am from, I am of the Caribbean or the West Indies in terms of what you want to call it.

3Well then, you can sit right next to Mr. Lafayette there in that open desk you two shall be partners on class assignments. I trust that you will help your fellow classmates if they need help. Good? Good. Please sit down so I may resume where we left off.


	4. Who is this girl?

The rest of French was uneventful and the three boys learned nothing more about Alex in their history class. The only thing they had seen was that she was practically a walking Encyclopedia. Every time Mr. Washington, their teacher asked a question, she answered it right every single time. Walking back to John's house to hang out, they discussed this.

"Man," Herc exclaimed, "Is she even real? Maybe we were the only people who could see her!"

"No No No! She has to be real. I mean, the teachers talked to her and other people saw her. I sat next to her in English today. The teacher definably saw her. But there is something off with her. She is really cold with everyone and if you talk to her, you have to be careful so that she doesn't bite your hand off." John pondered. By then-then they had arrived at their destination. As they climbed the stairs getting up to John's room they said hi to his mom and playfully fought off several of his younger siblings.

"You know what I heard from that annoying guy, Madison who thinks he's some kind of math genius." Laff puzzled.

"Yeah"

"Well, I heard from him that Alex is in his class."

"What does that have to do with anything?" John interrupted.

"I'm getting to that! Well, apparently she really is a math genius! Solving problems in the blink of an eye, she doesn't even need paper to work them out! Also, she is 100% fluent in French! Can you believe that? Where did she even come from anyways?"

"Well." John stated, "We do have the magic of the internet. I say we look her up." The other boys crowded around his lit screen. After several minutes of searching, they found nothing. "She has no Instagram, no twitter, no Facebook, no nothing. It is time to do a google search." And google search they did. For about an hour they found no trace of her anywhere. The boys didn't think that that would be physically possible in this day and age. Suddenly, Herc jumped up,

"I found something I found something! Look I found an Alexander Hamilton who lived in the Caribbean. I'm gonna look more into it… Well, this Alexander lived with their mom, then with their Uncle, then they disappeared. From the island. It says here at the bottom of the page, their mom is deceased, dad missing and uncle deceased. Wow. That sounds terrible, oh and the great unveiling, I found gender and our mysterious possible Hamilton is a… boy? There is a link here to his mom, her name was Rachel and SHE DID have relatives here in New York! It doesn't specify where they live, though. Too bad. I guess Rachel could have been his aunt or something."

"We could always ask Alex if elle avait une tante."

"Good idea Laff. But, we need to this subtly. She's too smart to not be able to see what we're doing."

"I will come up with a plan pour a'demain. "

* * *

Please Review and I just saw the show last weekend! OH, MY GOD, I AM SOOOOOOO HAPPY AND EXCITED RIGHT NOW I HAVE A SIGNED PLAYBILL AND A MILLION PICTURES WITH THE CAST!


	5. Dark news

It was now December and the students of Harbor High were counting down the days until the break and everyone was getting antsy, including the teachers. Alex had finally settled into a routine and now the revolutionary crew as the three boys had a new member. Whether she liked it or not. Throughout the month and a half that she had been with them, they were really starting to grow on her. No one questioned what she said or did anymore. It was just what she did. Because it was the holidays, the big important people of the city started to throw holiday parties for their colleagues and many of their children went to Harbor. Every week most of the school went to someone else's house for a party and Alex kept getting asked. And, she never said yes. She was always busy or had a family thing. Soon, people stopped asking and if you never go to these, you become invisible. Her classmates would go up to talk to the three boys and would completely ignore her. That was honestly how she liked it. She would just get to read or write uninterrupted; until she needed to settle some petty argument between Hercules and John about what to do if you got stranded on an island and had to survive. After getting asked by three people for her math homework, Alex thought that her day was going to get better. Walking to lunch with Laf, she rounded the corner and bumped into one of the secretaries from the frount office.

"Oh, are you Alexander?" she questioned with almost too much cheeriness in her voice for Alex to not be suspicious.

"Umm yes is there something that you need?"

"Could you just walk with me down to the office, Principal Benedict would like to talk to you for a second. You wil be able to get to lunch with plenty of time left, I promise."

"Okay, sure. Bye Laff, could you tell the others?" Lafayette nodded his head and walked off towards the cafeteria as Alex walked into the office. The lady sat back down at her desk and told Alex to go right in. Walking into the private office, she began to be a bit nervous. She had been very good so far, keeping her mouth shut as much as possible, not getting into fights and doing all her work without arguing with teachers about assignments. Mr. Benedict told her to sit down in one of the chairs in front of his desk and then he got right down to business.

"Well Ms. Hamilton, I must say, your grades are exceptional so far. How are you liking our school?"

"Yeah I like it the classes are very interesting and I have some friends here. I honestly wouldn't want to change it for the world."

"I am glad to hear that but I have some sad news, as you well know, you are on an exceptional student scholarship provided by a wealthy donor. Sadly, they have decided to only provide enough money for the first semester."

"But that ends in two weeks!"

"I know but you are a smart girl, you should be able to figure something out. Or, you could apply for aid, there are some scholarships who take care of 50-70% of tuition. Look into them. If we don't get a response from you in a week, I am sorry but you will have to look somewhere else."


	6. Worst day ever

**Hello! Happy Holidays everyone! I personally had a good Christmas and I finally got laptop stickers! Three Hamilton, two Newsies four history related ones and a couple random ones. AND I SURVIVED MY FAMILY! It was a close call there for a couple of days :)**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you have a good start to 2017.** Disclaimer: Not mine

Walking into the cafeteria visibly shaken, Alex was instantly herded to their table in the back and plied with the finest of the boys lunches. Oreos from Laf, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich from Hercules and finally a bag of Doritos from John which normally Alex fought over but now simply gave a small smile in his way.

"What is the matter?" Lafayette asked. "Yeah, Laf said you were called to the office, is everything okay?" Herc asked with an unusual amount of concern in his voice

"Yep the principal just wanted to do a check in for adjustment and grades and such. You know..."

What Alex didn't know at the time was that this was officially going to be the worst day ever.

In English, she forgot her essay that she spent hours on the night before and got even less sleep than she normally did. Walking to French, someone knocked down a full coffee from the top of a locker and it spilled all the way down her head, shirt and pants/ bag but the worst part was in History.

Mr. Washington wasn't there so this meant they had a sub. Normally, subs just assigned textbook pages to read and the class did whatever they wanted but today was not normal. The sub was named Mr. Lee, he had lesson plans for people to present whatever information they had so far on their family tree projects. Now, Alexander was one of only 3 girls in this 6 block APUSH class. And unknown to the four friends Mr. Washington explicitly stated in the sub plans to not pick Alexander Hamilton. But, in Lee's experience girls are almost always more prepared and serious then the boys are. So what does he do? He starts from the right side of the room and moves to the left. Maggie's ancestors came over on the mayflower and her great great great great grand-uncle was Ulysses S Grant. Becca's family was Irish on her mom's side and German on her dad's. Both sides came to the US in the late 1800's and fought in both world wars. Her grandfather was in the Olympics. Out of nowhere, Alex got called upon.

"So Alex, what do you have so far?"

"Not a whole lot. Sorry" she quickly buried her head even deeper into her sweatshirt if that was even possible and waited for the attention to be turned somewhere else.

The of course John piped up, "But Alex, you were telling me just as we were walking here you were almost done. Five pages and all that crud. Right?" Alexander was shooting daggers at her friend mentally telling him to shut-up.

"Fine." standing up, she started to sweat, "Well, my dad was the son of a Scottish lord but then moved to St. Croix where he met my mother and she already had a son from a previous marriage, proceeded to have me and my little brother, our father… moved out, and then I moved here. To New York." She said this with such an air of finality, no one said anything for a moment or two afterwards. Now keep in mind, this was still the very beginning of class, there was still about 45 minutes to go. And this was not a very good substitute.

"Now Alex, if you don't mind me asking, why did you, your mother and brother move here to New York?"

"Yes, Yes I DO mind you asking." And she pulled her things off of the chair stormed across the room and out of the door. That was the first time anyone had seen her be rude to a teacher and everyone in the class was confused by her story. What was the big deal that she simply got asked a very reasonable question? He just asked why her family moved here.

Alex nearly ran down the halls and into the principal's office, burst in and said, "I guess I just don't get to go to this school anymore. Thanks a lot." She then in a burst of anger, went to her locker, pulled out all of her books, shoved them in her bag, threw her papers out and Haughtily stalked out the front doors and down the street. This truly was the tipping point.

Once School was over, Herc, Laff and Laurens split up looking all over for her, covering the entire school and asking anyone they saw if they had seen a shorter girl with a blue sweatshirt, long brown hair and a tan complexion running somewhere. Most students were in class at this time so no one would have been in the halls to hear or see anything. The boys went home defeated. Day after day, they waited for her to come back and laugh and talk with them at their usual lunch table or in class. They kept these seats open telling anyone who wanted to sit that is was taken or reserved. Now, the teachers just stopped checking for her to be here and it was as if she had never existed in the first place. Because of course, term didn't end until break when her name would be formally taken off rosters. Tired of sitting around, the three friends got the idea to break into her locker. It was one of the older ones so the trick was getting the pressure of the handle just right. They opened it and it was empty. Yes she had only been there for a couple of months but it was as if she was a ghost. Another mysterious fact for the boys is that none of them had a cell number, email address or even an actual house address for her. They had never gone to her house or seen her use any kind of communication. It was the last day before break and they decided to just see what happens when school resumed and if needed, resume their search then .


	7. More Questions than Answers

**Hello, so this is the actual chapter, I have updated! Yay me! I'm sorry that it took so long but I am currently working on the next chapter. I hope it should be within the next week or too. Have a good day and please read and review like normal! If you recognize it, it isn't mine.**

* * *

The Halls of Valley High school in New York City rang with shouts and screams of unruly teens. Slowly, sticking to the walls an Alexander Hamilton crept towards the office avoiding flying books, bags and various articles of clothing. Reaching the office, the tired secretary noticed the girl in front of her looked even more tired, thin and worried than any normal girl should ever be. Alex had large dark circles under her eyes and her sweatshirt swallowed her up as it was looking larger than her normal two sizes too big look. Her eyes were darting around the office as she mumbled her name to the secretary sitting in front of her and dashed out of the office as fast as she could to get to her first class which was listed as science on her schedule. Running with her head down, trying to avoid as many people as possible, she slams right into someone so hard, she ends up falling to the floor. Looking up, there is a fairly tall boy wearing a purple jacket and a large afro with two boys directly behind him and all three of them were wearing a stuporous smirk on their faces.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Alex quickly got to her feet and went to hurry down the hall when an arm blocked her path.

"Now, where are you headed off to may I ask and what's your name? Mine's Thomas, that's Madison and that is Burr." Alex just had her head cocked in question at the strange nature of the two boy's names and Thomas rolled his eyes and explained; "They go by their last names. Now, where is a pretty girl like yourself running off to?" Alex started to blush, "My name's Alex and I'm going to science so umm, bye, I have to go." She ran off with a small smile on her face and the remainder of a blush in her cheeks.

By the end of the day her resolution to be quiet and let be had disappeared and most of the school had heard about the smartest person in the world, a new student, Alexander Hamilton. This talk didn't make the current smartest person very happy and he began to plot his revenge. The next day at lunch, Alex was invited to sit with the three boys from yesterday and she realized that she was actually having a pretty good time even though she wasn't with her other friends. In fact, she didn't think about them all day. The rest of the week, Alex continued to hang out with the three boys who she was quickly considering friends and even better, she felt like she was fitting in at school. She still continued to do exceedingly well in her classes, teachers were noticing and one of her teachers approached her asking if an essay that she wrote in their class, if the school could enter it in a contest. This was all in one week and Alex couldn't believe her good luck, she finally had friends who the rest of the world could see, she didn't have to pretend to be something she wasn't, now alex was something that she had never been before, dare she say popular. Every day that passed, Alexander started to think less and less of the other school. By the end of two weeks, she was invited to a party! A party! Things really were coming up roses and daffodils for her. In her mind, she was invincible and nothing could change that, except for one thing. Or really one person. Her sudden rise to the top was carefully watched and calculated by who was soon to be her arch nemesis. One whole month into her new life, she didn't think about anything in the path and was just looking forward but didn't see the bigger picture which ended up being her downfall. Leaving school one day, she was walking home humming to herself when three figures began to follow her. Turning to see who was behind her, Alex turned around and was immediately backed into a corner. The middle one spoke first, "So Alexander, bastard, orphan, girl of a whore, lets make a deal."

MEANWHILE…..

The first week back from break, John started to really worry. He got Laf and Hercules to secure an appointment with the principal and two weeks later they were given one. The day of the appointment, all three dressed up in nice shirts and ties so the principal would take them seriously. In the office, waiting to go in, the secretary sitting at the desk kept giving them pitying glances. This started to worry John and just as he was about to say something to his friends, the door opened and they went into the demon's den. "So," Principal Benedict began, "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" The three boys began to all talk at once before they stopped and Hercules began, "We're looking for our friend, Alexander Hamilton. She said that you met with her and then later that day she ran out of the class. Did she say anything to you about where she went?"

"Well boys, I originally talked to her and she did seem a bit shaken, but I'm very sorry she won't be coming back here. She has withdrawn from the school, her name isn't on any of the rosters anymore. But I can't tell you where she went or why she left, it would be against school policy and against privacy rules. Don't you have phones that you can all just text each other?"

"Well thanks, can you tell us anything, anything at all?" John asked.

"I'm sorry no and you have to leave now, I have my next appointment in a minute." With that, he looked down and the boys stood up to leave, more confused than ever.


	8. Let's Make A Deal

**Hello lovely readers! OMG I'm so sorry that I haven't posted anything sooner, I admit, I've thought of it but I was just too darn busy than tired to actually get off my butt and write something. Now, for all the reviewers that continue to tell me that Alexander Hamilton was born In Nevis, I will tell you, know, you are right but I am also right, he lived in St. Croix when he got older. Now I have a question for you, if someone asks where you are from, do you say where you were born or where you last/currently live(d)/call home. I'd be interested in finding out in the comments and my opinion is where I call home. Thanks for all the lovely reviews they make my day as I am trying to avoid the stress of continuously re-reading my textbooks, trying to pass history and French. Je deteste la française! Sorry, I'm really not good with languages. :) Next year I'm taking latin (hopefully)**

 **Last time...** "So Alexander, bastard, orphan, girl of a whore, lets make a deal."

* * *

Alex tried to not shake and appear stoic in front of her confronters but the fear was visible in her eyes. "I...I don't know what you mean. What you are saying is slander! I will tell the principal Thomas! I. Will. Tell!" She tried to walk off around the three but as she was trying to leave Thomas said something that stopped her in her tracks,

"It isn't slander if It's true."At that she turned around and rushed at the tall young man, "I wouldn't hurt me if I were you," he calmly stated, "Not after what happened when you punched the bursar, and you didn't even go to that school, now did you Alexander. You punched him because, oh why was it? I remember, he called you a Bastard? Now I will tell anyone that you have ever talked to, I will spread this through the school where you shall be shunned," he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I will make it so that you will never be able to show your face without shame…" She hurriedly brushed him off and spun around to face him, stretching her spine as much as she could to make up for the foot distance between their noses,

"What do you want? Just tell me I've come too far to be held back by some boy with threats his daddy bought him." He smiled evilly and his two cronies behind him shifted uncomfortably.

"You just need to do one simple thing, date me, but don't get me wrong, I have no feelings for you, I just need to remind the school that I can and will have it all, the smartest and I suppose a fairly attractive girl in the school, amazing grades, which you shall be helping me obtain and obviously great looks, so what do you say?" The look in his eyes left her with no option other than to say left, she was scared of nothing except others judging her by where she is from. "Fine, I will not hang out with you after or before school hours and I will not have my integrity compromised by you. Deal?" She shook her hand out and he took it, the pit in her stomach instantly grew and she felt that she sealed a deal with the devil.

Bad idea bad idea bad idea bad idea bad idea bad idea bad idea bad idea bad idea bad idea bad idea bad idea bad idea bad idea bad idea bad idea bad idea bad idea

The Halls of Valley High school in New York City rang with shouts and screams of unruly teens. But, two months later, it was the beginning of March and it was the coldest winter since 1934 and those without proper jackets were freezing, but you know how "boyfriends" are inattentive and the general population with all their own problems has no time for one more girl, head down, walking through the wind and snow piling up on the streets, her eyes were watery and her nose was running more that a faucet on full blast. She was always tired and staying up late to get two A's for two different people and two different realizations or papers for each class and midterms were coming up which just meant more work and more sleepless nights. But she couldn't admit that she was sick, no she wasn't sick, Alexander Hamilton didn't get sick, she was too good for that so everyday, she got up and went to school, played eye candy on Thomas' arm, laughed at his dumb, stupid jokes, went home, maybe, occasionally ate something, worked for however very long on homework, and promptly fell asleep, sometimes on her bed but more often on her desk. It was mid-March and Alex finally admit defeat, she was sleep deprived, hungry, cold, probably had a fever and could barely walk straight. She was standing with Thomas and his gathering of fans around him before school started when she started to feel light headed and saw dark spots in her gaze. Alex started leaning further and further into Thomas' arm and Burr, feeling like something was wrong, tried to say something but Thomas talked louder, drowning him out. Once Alex started to put most of her albeit light weight on him, Thomas tried to shake her off and she went to leaning against the wall. Alex pulled on his sleeve,

"I think I need to go home, I don't feel well."

"Ah, brush it off, you'll be fine, it's probably just in you head." Alex admit defeat and just sat, well leaned against the wall silent, the world was so loud around her she could hardly hear her own thoughts, her heartbeat quickened uncomfortably and the last thing she remembered was the door to the school flying open and three voices in unison screaming "ALEX!" just as they tried to reach her, she fell to the ground unconscious, then everybody panicked.

* * *

 **Okay, Okay, I'm sorry this sorta just happened but I promise she will be fine! (*eventually*) This was actually lots of fun to write and I wanted to write more characterization into Thomas, Burr and Madison but I just didn't have it in me. Sorry! I will actually (hopefully) be able to have the next chapter up in the following two weeks. Wish me luck and please review, they make me happy, which makes my day, which means my friends don't have to deal with me annoying them ;) I hope you all have lovely days and lives and I only have 13 more days of school! Yay summer!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So this is so incredibly lame, I am really truly sorry for the wait and the quality of this work. I appreciate every single one of you reading this so much and I hope you understand that yourselves. If by any chance you would like to know why I've been gone for so long, feel free to shoot me a message and I promise I will reply to that. I hope you enjoy and have been having a lovely start to 2018!**

The three boys rushed at her, clearing a path through the unhelpful bystanders. Thomas was frozen in shock, Madison had disappeared and Burr was looking down at her guiltily, he knew something was wrong but had never built up enough conviction to say anything about it. He was brought out of his stupor by someone saying his name,

"Burr? Do you know Alex?"

"Well you could say that I do Laurens as I go to school with her. Now what are you and your fancy friends doing here away from your fancy school?"

"We've come to rescue her. And wait, I REMEMBER telling you about a missing friend, there is like, no chance that anyone else could have ever matched this description besides her!"

"Well I'm sorry but she never mentioned you." John froze. He never expected that. And even though they hadn't known each other for a very long time, he thought that Alex had developed _something_ with him and is friends.

At that moment, Jefferson (curse him) decided to gloat.

"You know nothing of your supposed friend! Ha! I on the other hand, know more about her than even she knows about herself." Lafayette hurriedly jumped up with a worried expression on his face. With one look at Hercules, he picked up Alex off the floor and held her bridal style in his arms. That's how small she was. The three friends quickly carried her to the front office, away from the prying eyes and ears of the student body. Bursting into the dismal front office, the bored secretary didn't even look up from her game of online chess.

"Who are you here to see?"

"Ma'am." John took a breath before continuing, knowing that he had to chose his words carefully, otherwise this was not going to work. "I would like permission to be able to take Alexander Hamilton home, like out of school. Obviously, she's really sick."

"And are you her parent and or guardian?"

"Umm, well…"

"Wait, laurens, call your mother! She is a doctor,is she not? And then, she can help us take la copaine out of here." Shortly thereafter, John's mother was called, assumed responsibility for Alex, because her foster father, George something, was unavailable and turns out to have just enough of a reputation to be considered unfit to take care of a human being, especially a teenage girl.

In the end, Alex ended up fine, as much as one could be, back at her old school. And she and John just may have a thing, just maybe, not really but maybe (yes definitely they do.)


End file.
